marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back
"Bouncing Back" is the eleventh episode of the third season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Coulson has renewed resolve to end HYDRA following his trip to Maveth. Elsewhere, Daisy and Mack form a team of Secret Warriors to protect powered people and cotniue to search for Inhumans amidst growing public worry and a new enemy surfaces. Plot Three months from now, a space shuttle carrying a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent explodes as it comes towards Earth. In the present day, a female Inhuman with blinding speed steals an arsenal from a Colombian police van. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team arrives in Bogotá the next day to investigate. Bobbi, Hunter and Mack investigate the crime scene while Daisy and Joey talk to the police. Back in the United States, Coulson and May meet President Ellis in the late Rosalind Price's apartment to discuss the future of the Inhumans. President Ellis says that Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. will effectively run the search for Inhumans, but the ATCU will still be the public face of the mission. He also says he will name a new head of the ATCU shortly, one who knows to take his orders from Coulson. Before the meeting ends, Coulson tries to get information about Gideon Malick out of the president. Ellis says his hands are tied due to Malick's connections to the global economy, but hints that Coulson should go on his own. The team find tracks the Inhuman left behind, the team in the field split up to cover more ground. Mack finds more tracks and a woman with particularly heavy boots that could have left them. As he approaches her, the woman uses her powers to take Mack's gun out of his holster and points it at him. She then uses her powers to force Mack into the back of a van and kidnaps him. The Inhuman has Mack tied up in her apartment's bathroom. Mack see The Inhuman hands the guns to a man before closing the door on him with her speed. Mack cut himself out of his bonds, so when The Inhuman opens the door to the bathroom he kicks her in the chest. Mack realizes that the Inhuman is snapped back to the place she started moving whenever she uses her powers, "like a yo-yo." However, the Inhuman again uses her powers to overwhelm Mack, and this time ties him to a chair. At the Playground, Coulson takes FitzSimmons and Lincoln away from their research into Inhuman physiology to help him get information about Malick out of Werner von Strucker. S.H.I.E.L.D. has had Werner in their custody and in a vegetative state since Malick sold him out to Ward. Coulson thinks they can use the T.A.H.I.T.I. technology to get Werner's memories of Malick out of his head. Malick, meanwhile, is dealing with bigger issues namely that HYDRA's forces are thin and Hive the founder has returned to Earth. Hive, still in Grant Ward's corpse, is in a weak state and has only recently started to speak. Back at Bogotá, at the Inhuman apartment's, Mack tries to talk to the Inhuman, and despite a language barrier finds out she believes her powers are a gift from God. Mack explains to her that she's an alien, Daisy and the rest of the team blow down the door to her apartment. The Inhuman runs at them, but the team put up an invisible mesh to hold her back. Back at the Playground, Coulson used the T.A.H.I.T.I. machine on Werner although the machine gets him talking again, Werner can only say "Just kill me." On Zephyr One, The team takes her into their custody, and discover she's Elena Rodriguez, a museum cleric with no previous record of criminal activities. Bobbi and Hunter go after her accomplice, who they realize is her cousin. Meanwhile, Joey (the only member of the team who knows fluent Spanish) speaks to her about the police and the guns, specifically over how the police abuse their powers to oppress the people. Back at the Playground, Werner finally tells Coulson how to find Malick after Lincoln uses his powers to alleviate his suffering. Coulson goes to the location Werner gave him, and, after giving a password to a man at a counter, is brought into a room with only a phone that connects directly to Malick. Just as the team start to think misjudged Elena, they get a call from Bobbi saying they found her cousin dumping the guns into the river. The police arrive before they can take Elena's cousin away. Bobbi and Hunter realize the police don't have the purest motives in mind and try to fight them, but one of the police officers is an Inhuman who paralyzes them when they look into his eyes. The police take Bobbi and Hunter into their custody, but kill Elena's cousin to send a message. In Colombia, The team have the body of Elena's cousin brought back to the plane. Elena agrees to help them save Bobbi and Hunter from her cousin's killers after Mack talks to her about the role their faith plays in their lives. When the team approaches the police station, Elena uses her powers to swipe a key card off of an officer, giving the team a remote look inside the station. The team assaults the station, easily going through the police officers. Elena runs at their Inhuman, but he uses his powers to paralyze her. Daisy realizes he uses his sunglasses to hold back his powers, so Joey uses his own to melt the sunglasses to his face. Coulson uses the phone to not only deliver a warning to Malick, but to track every other phone it connects to. Back in Colonbia, Although they rescue Bobbi and Hunter, and HYDRA plane flies overhead and captures the Inhuman before they can take him away. Once the dust settles, Daisy suggests it would be best to leave Elena behind in Colombia, just so all of the Inhumans S.H.I.E.L.D. trusts aren't all in one place for a monster like Lash to wipe out in one fell swoop. Elena thanks Mack (in English) before they leave, and Daisy gives Joey the weekend off so he can see his family. Elsawhere, Malick nor Giyera believe Hive is all he's been built up to be, but the Inhuman assures them he'll make them believe soon. Hive holds Ward's hand out to Giyera as the flesh on it dissolves. Coulson later hears that Gideon Malick's company has shut down numerous locations around the globe, and gets a call from President Ellis informing him of the new head of the ATCU - Brigadier General Glenn Talbot. Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Hive *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell *Powers Boothe as Gideon Malick *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez/Slingshot *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis *Yancey Arias as Colonel Victor Ramon *Juan Pablo Raba as José Gutierrez *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker *Mark Dacascos as Giyera *Paul Lincoln Alayo as Francisco Rodriguez *Vance Valencia as Turkish Old Man *Gabriel Salvador as Lucio *Jaime Alvarez as Lead Officer *Ronnie Alvarez as Uniformed Officer *Eric Thomas Wilson as HYDRA Guard Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Elena Rodriguez is introduced. *Matthew Ellis returns. *Giyera returns. *Gideon Malick appears. *Werner von Strucker appears. *Rosalind Price is mentioned. *The events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier are mentioned. *Insight Helicarriers are mentioned. *Maveth is mentioned. *Will Daniels is mentioned. Trivia *Nick calls Lucio "Medusa", which refers to the gorgon from Greek mythology who turns her enemies into stone and the Marvel comics character who's a Inhuman. *This episode presents the first flashforward of the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery To be added AoSHIELD-3-11-1.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-2.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-3.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-4.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-5.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-6.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-7.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-8.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-9.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-10.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-11.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-12.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-13.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-14.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-15.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-16.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-17.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-18.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-19.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-20.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-21.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-22.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-23.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-24.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-25.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-26.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-27.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-28.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-29.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-30.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-31.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-32.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-33.jpg 3.11